


Could It Be Worse?

by BeautifulSilence21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demigod!Stiles, M/M, REALLY bad parenting, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is a demigod, sheriff is an asshole in the beginning, stiles is a god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSilence21/pseuds/BeautifulSilence21
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is ignored by his pack, deemed as an innocent little human, a liability. Alone, Stiles has noone, or so he thought. What is it with the new woman Stiles hangs out with? And why does Stiles keeps calling her Theia when she clearly stated her name was Ann? Why does she give such a powerful vibe? And the werewolves, why do they feel so submissive when she is around?





	1. How it all started

In the beginning of times, there were two gods and two goddesses. Ann was the name of the most powerful of them all. Sworn protector of every innocent creature that ever existed, queen of the supernatural. At least that's what people called her. Always did what had to be done. Always.  
Maria,her sister was the next goddess. Too nice, too naive to do what had to be done, so she was assigned with the moon. A heaven of sorts to all the supernatural creatures out there.  
Humans ofcourse not included. They weren't as powerful as the others,ni doubt there, but they sure were evil. They needed to stay somewhere else in the after life and that's where the two male gods were put to use.  
The most powerful of the two was named Zeus. After an unexpected meeting with a mortal, he became a part of the mythology, as the king all gods. But like Ann's sister, he was scared to do what needed to be done, unlike his brother.  
The last god, Silas, much like Ann knew that some things were just inevitable. He was the ruler of hell. His loyal helpers, who in the beginning didn't have a name, but later on were given the name "demons" by humans, were deemed evil and so was he.  
It was rare for them to go to Earth, really and when they did they had a good reason. All of them had a soulmate, supernatural or not, decided by the fates.

It was a hot afternoon in Beacon Hills, California when Zeus appeared in the woods. His mission was to learn more about the strongest alpha, Talia Hale and if he thought that she was a threat call someone to eliminate her. He wandered around for a bit, enjoying the smell of fresh air, looking at the beautiful landscape around him. Suddenly he felt something in his heart pulling him, like he had somewhere to be. He then turned and looked at the breathtaking creature in front of him. Eyes as blue as the sea and smile brightest than the sun, chestnut brown hair. As he carefuly observed her he thought there could be nothing more perfect than this woman, but then, oh god, then she spoke. A timid 'hello' came from her mouth and the god swore that he was in love.  
"Hello,my dear," he said confidently "what do they call you, if I am allowed to ask?"  
"Claudia" she answered so quietly he barely heard her  
And that was all it took. A few hours later, Zeus and her were laughing together, eating lunch. From then on it was always the same, breakfast together and then long walks, in the woods, in the park, anywhere and everywhere, sometimes they even met in a little hotel downtown. Three months after their first encounter, they were sitting a small lake in the woods.  
"What is bothering you my love?" the god asked.  
"I have something important to tell you" she answered, she seemed excited.  
But the moment was interrupted by a man wearing a weird uniform.  
"Claudia? What are you doing here? Who is he? What are you doing with my wife?" And that's Zeus' heart broke, he dissapeared instantly. Even before he found out Claudia was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Claudia had told him she was pregnant, John couldn't believe it. He was locked in his room for days before deciding that she was still his wife after all and he couldn't let her do this by herself. So he gathered all the courage he had left and forgave her, stayed with her. He raised her son as his own, people even called him by his father's nickname, Stiles. 

Years had come and gone-ten to be exact- and things had gotten better between them,before the tragic news came. Claudia was ill. 

A few months after that, a quiet, chilly evening, Stiles was visiting his mother in the hospital. She looked pale and tired, she had lost weight and her eyes seemed so dull and lifeless. She was lying on the bed and a small smile formed on her face when she saw Stiles.  
"My son, I love you, I love you so much" she said weakly and swallowed, before continuing.  
"I hope you won't hate me after this... Eleven years and nine months ago I was wandering in the woods, and that's when I met the love of my life..." and she told him everything, about the long walks and the secret meetings. When she reached the end of the story, she was in tears.  
"I loved him" she finished and smiled brightly, before closing her eyes forever.

\-----

Stiles never talked to his father about the last confession his mother made to him, not wanting to upset him any further. The sheriff started drinking just after he found out his wife was dead, forgetting completely about the other Stilinski of the house. Stiles was left to fend for himself until a few years later, when Melissa McCall understood the situation Stiles was in and had a long talk with the sheriff. After that, he seemed to realise just how far his addiction to alcohol had gone and let Stiles help him, even if he was ashamed that his 12-year-old son was more mature that he had ever been. Then, he started acting like the gopd father he could have been all these years, had his grief not messed his whole life. That is, until now.  
Stiles was standing in front of his father who was looking at him in complete disbelief.  
"You actually think I'd fall for that? Seriously Stiles? I mean come on, werewolves? Kanimas? A woman was killed, now is not a good time for your silly stories! GO.TO YOUR ROOM AND IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE LIVING IN THIS HOUSE, I BETTER NOT HEAR ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" John yelled as he raised his hand, as if to hit Stiles.  
They both froze. They knew that as bad as things got between them, the sheriff would never even think about laying a hand on Stiles. But now Stiles wasn't so sure, as he run to his room, tears streaming down his face and locked the door behind him. He felt as if this was the worst day of his life.

Oh, if only he knew that this bad day was just starting.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat there for hours, eyes red and puffy, exhausted from crying, the only thing that he wanted to do now was sleep. He felt as if his whole world had crumbled down. Everything around him just seemed so depressing at the time. He hated how quiet it was and only wanted escape this place that no longer had the inviting comfort of a home. And that's what he did. He ran to the woods and just kept running and running until he was exhausted, but felt a bit better. He took a deep breath, his head clearing and decided to head back to his ** _house._** So he started to walk back, but stopped dead in his track when he heard  **it**. He swore it was the voice of his best friend, Scott McCall talking to someone. He walked torwards the place that the voice was heard and his behind a tree. There stood Derek, Scott, Lydia and his ex-girlfriend, Malia.

"So we just stop talking to him, right? Hopefully he'll get the message" Scott said. 'Who are they talking about?' Stiles wondered.

"It's Stiles, you honestly think you will just understand?" Malia answered ans Stiles felt that his world just stopped. He wanted to cry, he wanted to run, he wanted to ask them why, to understand how they could do this to him. But he stayed still, just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This is indeed a bad day, he thought sadly and decided to leave. 

The next few days Stiles spent in his room, just staring at the wall and doing nothing. Noone came, not even his father came to check on him.

That's when he decided that enough was enough. He would go to school, continue with his life and see where it'll take him. If his father wants to ignore him, okay. If his friends didn't want him anymore, then so be it. He wiped his tears, took a long bath and got ready for school.

 

\---

 

In the depths of hell, three gods were talking about a recently discovered issue, the child of Zeus. The child had to be trained or nobody knew exactly what the consequences for humanity would be. Someone had to take on the role and everyone knew it couldn't be Zeus himself. If the kid went out of control, someone needed to do what HAD to be done. It couldn't be Maria either, she would get attached too quickly. Silas and Zeus were too close and Ann knew he would never hurt Stiles, even if it meant saving the lives of others. It had to be her. It was now decided, even Zeus himself agreed. Αnn would go to Earth and train the boy. Ann took a moment before she disappeared in thin air, the other gods looking unimpressed.

A second later, Ann was now on Earth. A forest, and to be more specific, Beacon Hill’s forest. Okay, step one complete, now she had to get to the kid. She stood there for a moment looking at the beauty of the landscape in front of her. Earth was indeed beautiful. The small river running was the only thing that could be heard. It was a chilly quiet evening, oh how much she loves this. She stayed there for a while, before she decided it was time to go find the little demigod. But there was still a small problem. The only thing she knew about him was a nickname, Stiles. She actually hoped to get help from one of the hellhounds that lived here, Jackson? No, Jordan. Yes, it was definately Jordan. He worked at the local police station and she hoped he could prove of some use in the search for the teenager.

She finally reached the main road. Now all she needed to do was find the local police station and get help. There was another issue though, it was dark and there were no cars around. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the unmistakable sound of a car engine before it was too late. She turned around and saw a blinding light and then falling, her body hitting the hard concrete with force so great that the impact could be deadly to any human. Blood poured from her forehead, but it only took a second for it to heal. She tried to calm her nerves a bit and she got up, ready to kill whoever run over her, a slow painful death. And that's when se saw who hit her. A young boy, no more than 15-16 was there, panicking.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you okay? Oh God, oh god... I just hit a person.” the young, skinny boy said, eyes watering. In all honesty, Ann felt sorry for the kid. 

“It’s fine, go home, I’ll be okay” she said softly, not wanting to upset him any further-although she really should, because he should have been more careful-.

“No, no let me get you to a hospital miss...” he trailed off, trying not to burst into tears.

“Ann and I already said I am okay” she said curtly, but nicely nonetheless.

“Stiles, pleasure to meet you ma'am” he answered timidly.

 

Oh, today was her lucky day....


	4. Chapter 4

Ann wanted the opportunity to get to know Stiles better before she told him the truth. She could stop him if anything got out of hand, but still, she needed to make sure he wouldn’t use them for something bad. So, she decided she had to spend time with him. But how?   
“Hey, are you sure that you’re okay? Maybe I should take you to the hospital or something” Stiles was now eyeing her worryingly, what if he had caused her damage?   
“No worries, I’m okay, but if you want, I suppose you could help me, by giving me a ride to the police station” Hey, she just saw the opportunity and took it. She would find that Jordan dude and stay with him AND she would spend time with Stiles.  
Stiles panicked when he heard that. The police station? She wanted to report him?  
“What? Look, I’m really sorry about what happened, but I’m sure we could work something out, there’s no need to go to the police!” What if his dad got more disappointed in him? What if they took his permit? ‘Seriously? Is there anything that doesn’t freak him out?’ Ann thought trying to think of a way to calm him. They were still in the middle of the road after all.  
“Oh no, relax love, I just wanted to visit an old friend of mine. Me and Jordan haven’t seen each other in so long and I have no idea where he lives” she answered carefully, trying to understand why he got so scared when she mentioned the police.  
“Parrish? You want to visit Parrish?” Stiles seemed more relaxed now. Thankfully.  
“You know him? Could you please take me to him? I haven’t seen him in a while and I miss him” she lied, she had never even seen the dude, but he would know who she is when she entered the room.   
“Okay!” Stiles answered and started the car. He was so naive. He literally just put a stranger in his car and started driving. They were about 20 minutes away.

“So, Stiles” Ann started, wanting to speed this getting to know him thing up. “How old are you?”  
Now that was a difficult question. Ann didn’t have a precise age.She was here since the beginning of times. And exactly that was what left her with two options: either tell him the truth and having him possibly kicking her out of his car and avoiding her, or lie, risking him getting angry at her later because of it.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you don’t have to answer that, really...” He said timidly. And that’s when Ann made the choice.  
“No it’s fine, sorry I took so long to answer. I’m actually immortal”  
Stiles stopped the car and turned to look at her, eyes widening. He really needed to get out of this car, she would hurt him, he was sure of it. Was it him. or it was suddenly getting smaller? Okay, it was now or never, Ann thought as she flashed her eyes red. And that’s when Stiles decided to run, but he hadn't even made a move before she stopped him.  
“Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you, I promise. I just want to talk about something” she relaxed herself, before trying to calm him down a bit. But it didn’t exactly work. She heard as Stiles’ breathing started becoming shallow and quick and before she knew it he could barely breath. Why was this boy panicking so much? Ann was busy thinking and she didn’t notice that the boy’s eyes had started to close.

Oh fuck....


End file.
